Yesterday & Today
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: England and Japan share an intimate and sweet moment only hours after they confess their feelings for each other. ONESHOT


Japan slowly stirred awake. He had slept peacefully and silently throughout the whole night. That surprised him considering the events that had occurred the day before. Yet, at the same time it comforted him to know that he was so comfortable and safe sleeping next to someone he never expected to have a relationship with in the first place.

He turned his head to look at the person next to him, the person who was sharing his bed, his sheets, his pillow…and who probably would continue to do so for a long time.

England was still fast sleep, his breathing light and gentle. He was on his side facing Japan so Japan turned on his side as well to face the other man. He smiled at how sweet he looked while he was asleep. England never failed to make Japan laugh with how he acted. One minute he could be screaming and yelling about something ridiculous and the next minute he could be calm and collected, slowly sipping tea and having a pleasant conversation.

"Quite the personality change," Japan whispered.

Japan never imagined he would ever have such a close relationship to a Westerner. Their worlds were so completely different and yet these two found a place inside each other's lives. Perhaps the desire to learn about each other and teach each other helped attract them to one another.

An even wider smile crossed Japan's face as he stroked England's cheek, making him stir ever so slightly. Japan closed his eyes as he leaned in to give England a small peck on his lips. He pecked him two more times before resting his forehead against the other's, slowly opening his eyes.

"AH! England?" Japan cried.

He was somehow staring right into the bright green eyes of England.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Japan said as he faced away from England, bringing the covers close to his chin.

A chuckle came from England and he wrapped his arms around Japan's waist. "Don't be like that now," he said. "I only just woke a few moments before you kissed me. I had no idea you were even awake."

Japan didn't say anything. He simply basked in the embarrassment of being caught kissing England. England laughed again as he buried his face in Japan's hair.

"Don't you want to look at me?"

Japan quickly shook his head, though he knew England wouldn't give up.

"I want to see you, love. Won't you face me? Please?"

Japan shook his head again. His face was far too red to let anyone look at him. He shivered and let out a small gasp as he felt England's hand travel down his arm and entwine with his own hand.

"Well, all right then," England said quietly. "I'm okay just staying like this if it's what you prefer."

They lay together in what was surprisingly comfortable silence. England pressed their bodies together and the warmth of the other man seemed to calm Japan's nerves. He was still embarrassed, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. And as much as Japan didn't want to admit it, he really wanted to see England's face again. He took a deep breath as he slowly turned toward England, though he kept his eyes downcast.

"There you are," England said sweetly, touching Japan's cheek.

Japan almost looked at England when he felt his hand touch him, but he caught himself and kept staring at the blanket he was wrapped in.

"You're a shy little thing, aren't you?"

Japan curled into the blanket more, only proving England's point. England wasn't giving up though. He slowly and gently brought Japan's face back up.

"Please look at me," England asked.

Who was Japan to deny such a tender and loving request? He slowly lifted his eyes and they were once again met with England's. The two stared at each for a moment before England finally gave a small laugh.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Let me know next time you're awake so I won't kiss you!"

"Now why would I do that? I love when you kiss me, especially when you think I'm unaware of it."

Japan shook his head, the blush rising back into his cheeks. "I…I just…."

"I love when you kiss me." England repeated. "And I love kissing you too."

Japan fiddled with the blanket. It had definitely been a while since he was so close to another being, but he never expected he would be so shy about it. He shocked even himself. Japan took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself. He put one hand on England's, which was still touching his face, and he rested his other hand on England's chest.

"Do you…" Japan gulped loudly, the nerves still not completely out of his system. "Do you want to kiss me?"

England nodded. "If you'll allow me to."

They hadn't been an official couple for long; it had only been yesterday they found out they had the same feelings for one another. Even though England enjoyed teasing Japan he wanted to be careful so he wouldn't overstep his boundaries, however Japan seemed a bit more open than he had first let on.

"I…I would like that."

England smiled as he gently pecked Japan on the lips, much like the other had did to him before. He pecked him a few more times, though when he tried to pull away entirely Japan wrapped his arms around him and pressed their lips harder together. Only when Japan felt England run his tongue along his lips did he open his mouth. The feeling was unfamiliar to both of them, but it was certainly welcome. England ran his hand through Japan's hair, and wrapped his other arm back around Japan's waist. They stayed like that for a few moments longer, indulging in each other's tastes until Japan finally pulled away to catch his breath. He hid his face in England's neck, still not letting him go.

"I love you." He said in barely a whisper.

England kissed Japan's hair. "I love you too. I adore you."

Most of his embarrassment gone, Japan looked England in his eyes and smiled. "I suppose we should get up now, shouldn't we?"

"I don't see a reason why we must. Let's just…stay like this for a bit longer."

A happy Japan nodded in agreement and hid his face back in England's neck. He enjoyed the feel of England's breath on his hair and the way his thumb gently thrummed against his hip. It all seemed too perfect, however he didn't question it. He had found someone he loved and who loved him back; someone who loved him yesterday, today, and who would most certainly love him for a very long time.


End file.
